1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work stations and more particularly pertains to a new craft work apparatus for providing a craftsperson a multipurpose apparatus to utilize when designing and working on various different projects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work stations is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,641 describes a table with a movable working surface. Another type of work station is U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,391 consisting of a fiber craft holder designed for use by the blind and other handicapped persons.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a variety of different features that provides a person, especially in the craft area of sewing, an efficient array of features for working on projects.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by means of the utilization of a specially-designed table having a variety of work areas, along with drawers for storage of the necessary items for the crafts.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new craft work apparatus that allow a person in a wheelchair to activate the foot pedal of a sewing machine with their knee.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new craft work apparatus that includes a work light for use with a standard pattern drafting stand.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a table with adjustable legs for adapting to a user""s specific needs. An elastomerically compressible mat member is affixed to the top surface of the table for cutting needs. The mat includes a grid for assisting in pattern designs and the like.
An extension member for increasing the area of the top surface is attached to an end of the table. A light is releasably attached to the bottom side of the extension member for use in conjunction with a miniature drafting stand when positioned on the top surface of the table.
A plurality of drawers for storage of craft tools and materials is coupled to the bottom surface of the table.
A holding member for receiving the foot pedal of a craft tool is pivotally coupled to the bottom surface of the table which allows a person in a wheelchair to activate the pedal with their knee.
An ironing board attached to the bottom surface of the table can be slid out from the front edge of the table for use as needed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.